Lorelei (Polly Pocket)
Lorelei is the main antagonist of the Polly Pocket animated 2006 movie, PollyWorld. She was partners with Beth, plotting to send Polly Pocket to boarding school. She is also the ex-fiancée to John Pocket. Personality Lorelei is greedy, selfish, unloving and self-centred. Upon first meeting Lorelei, she appears to be kind and caring while holding a strong desire to become a new mother figure to Polly. However, it's quickly revealed to be a facade to keep up appearances and to not reveal her true colours to Polly or John. Lorelei quickly grows jealous of the love that John has for his daughter and plots to send Polly to boarding school in order to have John all to herself. Lorelei is also a liar and manipulative, managing to convince John to send Polly to boarding for her "own good". Aside from wanting to get rid of Polly, Lorelei is also willing to get rid of Samuel, the loyal butler and confidante to the Pocket family. ''PollyWorld'' During the concert, Lorelei is approached by Beth as she realizes Lorelei is her last chance to win the Roll Like That competition. Away from the concert, Beth and Lorelei go to the control room to speak privately, forcing an employee out of the room. Beth demands Lorelei to make sure her team wins the competition, but Lorelei laughs at her request despite Beth's threat to expose Lorelei to Polly's father. Lorelei is confident that John would never believe Beth over her, but Beth warns her that anyone would believe her about Lorelei, especially John. Beth and Lorelei continue their conversation, unaware they have accidentally activated a live broadcast of themselves to everyone at the concert and live television. In the live broadcast, Beth reveals Lorelei's plans of sending Polly to boarding school and mainpulating John into thinking it's his own idea. Despite Beth's threat, Lorelei is confident in herself that no matter what Beth says, John won't believe her over Lorelei and further exposes herself in the broadcast of managing to get rid of both Polly and Samual and now John will finally be hers for good. Shortly after Lorelei's confession, John arrives in the control room to confront her, revealing the live broadcast of her confession. Shocked, Lorelei tries to defend herself, but now completely aware of Lorelei's true colours, John refuses to listen and breaks off the engagement. John leaves the room and is quickly followed after by Lorelei in hopes of trying to salvage their relationship. However, the relationship between John and Lorelei is over for good and for the remainder of the Lorelei is not seen again. Relationships John Pocket John Pocket is the father of Polly Pocket and is Lorelei ex-fiancé. The history of John and Lorelei's relationship is unknown regarding how they first met or how long they've been together, but their relationship got serious to the point where John fell in love with Lorelei and proposed to her. However, unknown to John, his and Lorelei's relationship is nothing but a lie, as he remains unaware of Lorelei's true nature as he believed her to be kind, caring and thoughtful, but also believed she would be a great new mother to Polly, believing she would instantly love her as he does. While Lorelei appears to truly love John, she is actually selfish, greedy, jealous and self-cantered and doesn't want anything to do with his daughter Polly, believing she can never compete with Polly for John's affection and attention, seeing Polly is perfect. Due to her jealously and overall selfish desire to have John all for herself, Lorelei instantly decided to try and manipulate John into sending Polly away to boarding school. Gallery John & Lorelei.jpg External Links *Lorelei - Villains Wikia *Lorelei - Polly Pocket Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest